The present invention relates to a rod rest supporting device for supporting a rod rest to hold a fishing rod which allows the rod rest and the fishing rod to be turned thereon horizontally as well as vertically.
During fishing, one will be tired from long holding of the fishing rod. Therefore, a rod rest is commonly used to support the fishing rod. FIG. 1 shows a rod rest for this purpose. This structure of rod rest is comprises of a pole having a forked tip on a the front end thereof and a vertical rack near the pointed rear end thereof. This structure of rod rest is not satisfactory in use. When installed, it cannot be adjusted to change the angle of inclination or the direction of the fishing rod. If to change the angle of inclination or the direction of the fishing rod, the rod rest must be removed from the ground and then fastened to the ground again according to the desired angle of inclination or direction.